Love When it Matters
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are finally engaged! But will events in the future lead to them breaking up? Sequel to Forbidden Love.
1. The Proposal

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Hello my readers! Yay! I got the chance to type the first chapter of Love When it Matters. This story might make more sense if you read Forbidden Love first to those who have not. I do have to add one of the parts in this chapter I got the idea from a Spongebob Squarepants episode. For those of you who read this and have watched the episode it might ring a bell. Oh, and I got the World Wide Wiz Web from Wizards of Waverly Place. Now without anymore of my blabbering please start reading Love When it Matters**.

Love When it Matters

Rose Weasley cautiously made her way through the front door of her house. The sun was setting behind her. She guessed her family was in the living room. Rose was right.

"I wonder where she is?" she heard Harry say.

"I don't know, but when she gets home she's going to hear something from me," Ron said.

"Hush Ronald. Obviously Rose didn't love Elijah. You know she went through a lot just to please you. Did you even give a thought that your daughter was about to marry someone that she would have been miserable with?" Hermione asked.

"She would've gotten over it eventually," he responded.

She heard a 'whap' and guessed Hermione had hit him.

"I'm sorry dear but-----"

"But nothing. Keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you," snapped Hermione.

Rose slowly made her way to the stairs.

"I hear you Roselina Weasley."

Rose shut her eyes and whispered, "Bloody hell Dad." She made her way into the living room.

"Merlin's Rose. What did you do to your dress?" cried Ginny.

"I uh---- I should probably start from the beginning," Rose sat down.

She began with meeting Scorpius in the bookstore. Then continued on with feeling like she was make the wrong choice. Finally she told them that Scorpius asked her to marry him.

"Dad, I tried as hard as I could to forget about him, but I've always been in love with him. It isn't fair for you to decide who I should like. You tortured me by separating us," Rose finished. "I always loved Scorpius and I always will."

"So nothing I can say will stop you?" Ron asked.

Rose shook her head. "Well I'll probably sneak off and marry him anyway."

"I guess I'll just have to accept him Rose. I never meant to cause you that much pain. I was only trying to prevent you form getting hurt. It was the other way around I see. Maybe I will learn to accept the Malfoys'," Ron smiled. "I just want your happiness Rose."

Rose flung her arms around him. "Thank you Daddy!" she screamed.

"We'll definitely have to buy you a new wedding dress Rosie," Ginny piped up.

Rose ran upstairs to change.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that night, Rose sat on the couch reading a book, Harry and Ron were searching the World Wide Wiz Web on the computer, and Hermione and Ginny were talking quietly in the kitchen.

"Dad what are you watching?" Rose asked, after the fiftieth time.

"We're on Wiztube. Wizards and Witches put hilarious homemade videos on it." He paused and looked at the screen. "Ha ha, Voldemort got hit in the head with a coconut!" Ron cried doubling over in laughter.

"Look Ron," Harry said. "Voldemort got hit in the head with two coconuts!"

"Even better!"

Ron and Harry were rolling around on the floor crying from all the laughter.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled in a loud whisper.

"Harry what's going on?" asked Ginny.

"Vol---Voldemort keeps getting hit in the head with coc---coconuts," managed Harry in between fits of giggles.

Ginny walked over and looked at the computer screen. She smiled. "Hey, that is pretty funny."

"It might be funny you three, but you could wake up baby Charlie," Hermione said.

"James is here," Rose spoke up.

"Yes, with Grace."

Rose's cousin, James, had been married two years. He claimed his most "awesome" uncle was Charlie. So he named his kid after him. George, Percy, Bill, and Ron argued about it at first, but got over it eventually.

There was a knock on the door. Rose ran to get it. There stood Scorpius. Rose flung her arms around him.

"Ewwwww! Break it up you two. You have the rest of your lives to kiss," Albus said behind Scorpius.

"Shut up Al. Just wait until you find love," Lily said, pushing him past Rose and Scorpius.

Ron walked up to the scene. Rose let go of Scorpius.

"You're Scorpius Malfoy?" Ron said, eying him suspiciously.

"Yes sir Mr. Weasley," Scorpius replied. "I came to ask if I have your permission to marry your daughter?"

"You have my permission Mr. Malfoy. I might have miss judged you. Can you accept my apology?" Ron asked, looking at his feet.

"Of course Mr. Weasley," Scorpius said with a smile. "No hard feelings?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Ron stood there reluctantly. Then he took the outstretched hand. "No hard feelings," Ron agreed, with a slight grin.

Scorpius turned back to Rose and took her hand.

"I realize I didn't give you a proper proposal so----" he got down on one knee and took out a ring. "Will you marry me Rose?"

"Yes I will."

He put the ring on her finger. Rose beamed. He stood up and engulfed her in a hug.

Ron smiled. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry came walking in.

"We heard the proposal. Congratulations," Harry said.

"Welcome to the family," Hermione hugged him.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius said, hugging her back.

"Feel free to call me Hermione."

The five adults lead Scorpius into the living room. They sat down. Scorpius looked around.

"How's your father been?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, good."

"Does your Dad know you two are getting married?" Ron said. "Break the news to him yet?"

"I just came from Malfoy Manor. Father isn't that thrilled, but Mum will convince him. You've all been invited to dinner tomorrow."

"We'd be delighted to attend," exclaimed Hermione. "Wouldn't we Ronald"

"Yeah--- that's... great," Ron said, with a fake smile on his face and his teeth gritted.

"Would you attend too Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"Sure," Ginny answered. "Right Harry."

"Harry had on the same fake smile. "Right."

"I must be heading home," Scorpius said, standing up. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Bye Scorpius," Hermione waved.

"I'll walk you to the door," Rose offered.

"Yeah to kiss," Albus said under his breath, walking past the sofa.

Rose stuck her foot out. Albus tripped over it.

"I just hit the edge of this fine sofa," scuffed Albus, standing up and brushing himself off.

"I think your tired Al," Ginny said. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"Mother, I am a grown adult," stated Albus. "I don't think I need to-----"

Ginny glared at him.

"Going to bed," Albus pouted, head down.

Rose and Scorpius walked to the door, and of course, kissed goodbye. Maybe a little longer than necessary.

Back in the living room, Ron and Harry were back on Wiztube.

"Let's watch it again," Ron whispered, already giggling.

"Okay," Harry whispered back.

"Bed now," Hermione demanded. "Both of you."

"But----"

"No buts. Bed," Hermione pointed to the staircase.

"Fine," Ron crossed his arms across his chest and marched out of the room.

"After being married to him for twenty-one years he still acts like he did back at Hogwarts sometimes. I love that about him though," Hermione squeeled.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to bed.

**There's the end of chapter one. If you're wondering which Spongebob it was it was the one when he and Patrick raised a clam. Rose's engagement ring is on my profile page. You'll just have to copy and paste into your search bar again. Please review!**


	2. The Dinner

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for the reviews! So, has school started for anyone else yet? Just curious to see how many other people start in August. Oh, and did anyone see the Wizards of Waverly Place movie? What did you think of it? I thought it was pretty good. Chapter 2 here we go**.

Love When It Matters

The next day the whole family got dressed up in dress robes. They apparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Why would someone have peacocks in their yard?" Ron asked curiously.

"Ron don't ask questions. Remember this is the Malfoys' we're talking about," Harry said.

Rose rang the doorbell.

"Good evening Weasley, Potter," Draco answered with a slight sneer.

"Malfoy," Ron replied menacingly.

"Please come in," Draco's wife said behind him with a genuine smile.

"Hermione Weasley," Hermione held out a hand.

"Astoria Greengrass," she replied returning the gesture.

"Miss Weasley," Draco said, holding out a hand.

Rose took it. Were their parents just going to be friendly to the new additions to each family?

"Rose," Scorpius said, appearing on the grand staircase.

Rose thought of this as a scene from some kind of muggle book. The house was beautiful. She had to admit it was slightly creepy form the darkness, but still, it was amazing. Rose was in a blue ball gown. She slowly walked toward him as he desended in fine, black dress robes. He took her hand.

"Please follow us," Draco said.

They walked through the hall to the dining room. Scorpius pulled out the chair for Rose.

"Why thank you sir," she smiled.

Draco sat beside Rose at the head, Astoria sat on the other side of him, Scorpius sat next to Rose, and Ron took a seat at the other end of the table. Once everyone was seated, Ron started the conversation.

"Nice place you have here," Ron managed a smile.

"Thank you," Draco smirked. "I inherited money form my Father. A lot of money," he added. "How about you Weasley. Inherit any money form your Father?"

Ron was about to speak, but Hermione cut him off.

"For your information. Ron's been a very successful Auror."

"How about you Miss Weasley. Where do you work?"

"I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Rose said.

"Impressive," Draco mused, raising his eyebrows. "And where are you living?"

"I used to live in a flat over the bookshop in Diagon Alley. I'll probably move into my parent's house until the wedding."

"Why don't we eat?" Astoria offered, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Everyone out food on their plates. Rose and Scorpius' fingers were intertwined as they ate. Luckily, Rose was left handed and Scorpius right.

Harry dove into a conversation with Astoria about the Auror business, Ron and Ginny were arguing reasonably about which Quidditch team was going to win the cup, Hermione started asking Scorpius about how it was being a Healer, and that left Draco and Rose.

Rose decided, since he was going to be her father-in-law, to talk with him. She felt extremely awkward.

"So Mr. Malfoy, where do you work in the ministry? I don't see you around that often," Rose forked a potato slice.

"I work in the Department of Mysteries."

"Just like you Father," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Rose covered quickly.

"Rose," he said.

Rose looked up. That was the first time he had ever said her name.

"I am looking forward to having you as a daughter-in-law. You seem like a charming young lady. I think your father, uncle, and I will work out our problems over time," he smiled. "My son is a lucky man."

Rose's mouth could've dropped open, but she kept it shut. From everything her Dad or Uncles' had ever told her, it seemed like Draco was a huge jerk. Rose knew it was wrong to automatically take her families' advice. You can never trust them to surely though. Rose was finally able to speak.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Rose said with a smile.

"Please, call me Draco."

For the first time Rose felt like she was actually bonding with her father-in-law. She placed her free hand on his.

"I will thanks."

Draco looked a little shocked at the gesture Rose had done. Rose pulled her hand back.

As dunner continued on, the whole table joined in on conversation. Ron and Draco seemed pleasant enough with each other.

Scorpius and Rose left the house for a little stroll. They hoped it would give their families' time to get to know one another. Rose also hoped no one was hexed, cursed, or jinxed by the time they returned.

"Where do you want to live?" Scorpius asked. "Do you want to live in a mansion on the shore, or maybe we could have a summer house there."

Rose laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Scorp, I don't need huge houses to make me happy. I'd be fine with a shack if I was with you. I'm not the type of girl wants a big house. I'd be happy with a smaller house like my own. Please, no peacocks though," Rose complained.

"Trust me, I never liked those birds to begin with. You know, when I was younger. I would chase them around the manor with a stick," he smiled at the memory. "Father told me if I ever tried that stunt again, he would make me live life as a peacock."

"I recall myself chasing peacocks with you once of twice. And I don't think I ever forgave myself when you got blamed for injuring one of those birds; when I was the one who hurt it."

"I wasn't punished that bad. Just a few whippings."

Rose's mouth dropped open, horrified.

"I'm joking Rosie," laughed Scorpius, giving her hand a squeeze. "Father grounded me from my broom for a couple of days."

Rose stopped. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too Rose," he replied, brushing his hand down her cheek.

"Everyday I'll have to remind myself we're getting married. It just doesn't seem real."

"It is real Rosie," he leaned in and kissed her. "And I would be happy to remind you as often as you like."

"Thank you. We'd better be heading back." They turned around and walked back to the Manor.

"You look beautiful tonight Rose," he said, holding the front door open for her. "What am I saying? You look beautiful all the time."

Rose smiled," You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Malfoy."

The two of them walked into the the dining room. All of the adults sat there silent.

"Ready to head for home Rose?" asked Ron.

"Sure Dad."

Everyone got up from the table and walked to the door.

"Everything was delicious. Thanks for inviting us Astoria. I had a great time," Rose said, hugging her mother-in-law goodbye. "Thank you Draco," Rose shook hands with him.

"My pleasure Rose," he said with a slight grin.

Rose turned to Scorpius.

"We'll see each other soon Rose. I promise," he kissed her goodbye.

"I know we will."

The five adults walked outside and apparated to Ron and Hermione's house.

**There's the end of chapter two. I'm not quite done with chapter three so please be patient. I will try to have it done soon. Review! I have a new poll also if you want to check that out.**


	3. St Mungo's

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter

**Okay, sorry for the slower update. I think there's only one more chapter. I possibly will write a third part to this story.**

Love When It Matters

Once changed and back at Ron and Hermione's house, drinking hot chocolate, Rose started on the four adults.

"Did something happen while we were gone?" asked Rose.

"Ronald," Hermione glared .

"Okay, I will say I didn't start the conversation properly," Ron admitted.

"And what's that suppose to mean Daddy?" Rose sweetly asked, ready to explode if her Dad had asked a stupid question.

Harry sort of sniggered. Ginny hit him with the Daily Prophet she was holding.

"Tell her Ron," Hermione pestered.

"I asked him, if by chance, he had ever visited wiztube."

"And..."

"And then when he said wiztube was for thirteen year old not grown men, I protested differently----"

Harry finished, "Let's just make a long story short. Ron reenacted Voldemort getting hit in the head with a coconut."

Rose stared at her Father. "How could you Dad. You probably made a fool of yourself."

"He did," coughed Ginny.

"He also brought up the subject of when we were at Hogwarts," Hermione added.

"It didn't go so well either," Ginny said. "Ron, Harry, and Hermione got into a huge argument."

Rose stood up shaking her head. "I cannot believe you." She tromped out of the house and straight toward the bench by the biggest rose bush.

"Rosie," Ron said behind her.

"Yes Dad," she said through gritted teeth.

He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry honey. I really am," he sighed. "I guess I just don't know how to act around the Malfoys'. You getting married and bonding us is probably the worst and---" he paused. "--- Best thing that's ever happened to us. I will try harder Rosie. I'm just nervous that's all. My little girl's leaving me. For real this time," he had tears in his eyes. "I love you Rose. You'll always be my little girl."

"Daddy," Rose wrapped her arms around him. "I truly believe in you. Our families will get along someday."

"I know Scorpius will take care of you. I have no fear in him."

"Thanks Dad."

"Rose! Ron! Come back to the house!" Hermione called.

"Come Miss Weasley," Ron held out a hand. "Your Mother's calling."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Weasleys' and Malfoys' had more family-get-togethers in the following months. They slowly bonded as they spent more time together.

"Rose!" Albus yelled, walking through the front door.

"She's in the backyard Al," Hermione called.

Albus' face was chalk white,

"Al, what happened?" Hermione asked, noticing his expression.

"It's Scorp. He--- he came down with a bad sickness. He picked it up at St. Mungo's."

Albus ran out of the house.

"Rose!" screamed Albus.

Rose flung a lawn gnome.

"Quick! You have to go to St. Mungo's right now! Scorp is gravely ill!"

"Then what are we standing around here for?"

They apparated to St. Mungo's and rushed to find Scorpius. Rose came bursting through the door.

"Is he alright? Is he going to live?" she asked panicking, to the Healer tending to him.

"He has a very high fever which could result in death, but if it goes down he'll most likely live."

Rose ran to Scorpius' side. His face was covered in beads of sweat.

"You're going to be okay Scorp. I know you will," Rose said, taking hold of his hand.

Scorpius lay there silent.

The morning turned into afternoon and the afternoon turned into night. Rose sat there beside him the whole time.

"Rosie," Albus said. "I know you're worried, but you need some rest. You can always come back tomorrow."

Rose shook her head. "I want to stay here Al, beside Scorp, until he wakes up. I want to be the first one he sees."

"I'll tell your parents then," Albus yawned.

"No need. EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver blue jay burst out of the tip of her wand.

"Tell Mum and Dad I'll be staying at St. Mungo's for the night."

The silver blue jay gave a nod with its head, and flew out the open window.

"I didn't know you could produce a full patronus Rosie," said Albus wide-eyed.

"Mum taught me a while back. She thought it might be useful someday."

Albus waved goodbye and left the room.

Rose conjured herself a chair and sat down in it. She soon felt her eyelids drooping and she fell asleep.

Cough, cough, cough.

Rose's eyelids flew open and she looked at Scorpius. That was probably the most life he had made all day. His eyes opened slightly.

"Rosie?" he asked.

"Oh thank Merlin's you're alright," cried Rose. She felt his forehead. "And I think you fever broke too." She stood up. "I'm going to get a Healer right away."

The Healer confirmed that Scorpius was going to live. He would need to stay at St. Mungo's a couple of days before going home though.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest Rose," Scorpius said. "I think I'll be okay with you being gone for a little bit," he smiled.

"I think I'll do that." Rose took floo powder home.

Rose visited the following days frequently. His health improved and he was finally able to return home.

And then there came the biggest argument either one had ever had with each other.....

**So what did you think? Have any guesses about what the fight's going to be about? One more chapter left. Please review!**


	4. The WeddingAgain

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**Here's the last chapter everyone. I need to know though. Should I make another story after this? I have plans, but I'm not sure if I should or not. Let me know.**

Love When It Matters

So it was about a month before their wedding when they got into a huge fight.

It was a little later in that day at Ron and Hermione's house. Scorpius and Rose were putting together wedding plans and preparations.

"Scorpius!" Rose yelled. "I don't think that we should have dark green as one of the wedding colors!"

"Yeah, well I don't think light blue should be one of them!" he yelled back. "The color dark green have been in my families wedding's for years. It' a tradition!"

"A dumb tradition! We're having this wedding in the Fall. Not winter."

Ron, Hermione, and Albus sat there watching this argument.

"You've had most of the choice so far for the wedding. Can't you at least let me pick a color?"

Ron interrupted. "Why don't both of you just pick a different color? This argument's been going on to long."

"Keep out of this Dad!" Rose cried. She turned towards Scorpius.

"I think you should just apologize and make an agreement already," Albus complained.

"You've been no help at all Scorpius Malfoy," Rose continued. "I've planned this whole wedding alone!"

"Who's this one paying for most of this?" Scorpius asked. "Me and my family!"

Ron leaned over to Hermione. "Should we interfere?" he whispered.

"Nope," she whispered back. "It's their first real fight. They need an experience of how's there's going to be problems sometimes in their marriage. Also they need to find out for themselves on how to make up."

"Rose," Scorpius took a deep breath. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"We are talking!"

"No. I'm mean privately."

"Fine." She led him into her family room and shut the door to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," he started.

"Me too," she agreed. "I don't like us fighting."

"Me neither."

"How about we do what my Dad suggested. Pick two new colors."

"I agree. I'm okay with yellow. What about you?"

"Yellow's good. How about red too?" she asked him.

"I like it."

"We can still have green if you'd like," she offered, walking towards him.

"Thank you."

"So are we good?"

"We're good," he smiled, and then he kissed her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was the day of their wedding. The whole set up was bigger than the last. More people, a bigger tent, and more money.

"Knock, knock," said a voice.

Rose was in her bridal chamber getting ready.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened to reveal Ainsley and Becca.

"Oh my gosh!" Rose cried.

She ran to hug her best friends.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked them.

"It was all thanks to Albus," Ainsley smiled.

"You and him are dating right?" Rose smiled.

"Long distance, yes," Ainsley replied.

"We can't believe you're marrying Scorpius Malfoy," Becca said.

"I still can't believe it either," Rose agreed.

Becca, Ainsley, and her hadn't exactly kept in touch over the years after Hogwarts. Ainsley moved to France and Becca had moved to Romania. Both of the girls looked different than Rose last remembered.

The three of them chatted about an hour, catching up on things. It was time for Rose to slip into the new wedding dress. It was even better then the last.

Becca and Ainsley helped Rose put it on.

"Oh Rose! You look beautiful!" Ainsley exclaimed.

"Don't forget this," Lily came running into the room.

"Seriously Lily?" Rose raised an eyebrow, as she handed Rose a green garter.

"It's a tradition," Lily protested. "Besides, I'm sure you'll look it when Scorpius slides his fingers down your leg," a smile crept onto her face.

Rose blushed. "Fine. I'll put it on." She slid it up her leg.

"Come on Rose," Hermione called. "It's time."

Rose and her friend's went outside to the garden. The three girls linked arms with the groomsmen and Rose went over to Ron.

"Are you ready Rosie?" he asked.

"I'm ready Dad," she replied confidently.

The music started playing.

Here we go, thought Rose.

She started making her way down the aisle.

Rose radiated everyone around her. Scorpius beamed at seeing her.

He's probably thinking he's the luckiest man on the Earth, she thought again.

Ron kissed her hand and gave it to Scorpius.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Rose," he whispered, taking both of her hands.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Malfoy," Rose whispered back with a grin.

He looked very handsome in his brand new dress robes.

Rose's bouquet was an assortment of red and yellow roses.

The priest started. They both said their vows and exchanged rings.

It was hard to imagine that these adults had once done this before, but as six year olds.

"Do you, Scorpius Malfoy, take Rose Weasley as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Rose, Weasley, take Scorpius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Rose knew the correct answer this time around. "I do."

"Then in the power invested in me, you may kiss your bride," the priest swished his wand around them. They were officially bonded for life.

Scorpius leaned in and kissed her.

The crowd stood up clapping.

"I am please to introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius picked up Rose and carried her down the aisle.

This was probably the happiest moment in her life.

The new married couple got pictures taken with each other and the bridal party. Then the reentered the tent.

All of the chairs were now around tabled and there was a dance floor.

People came up to them and started asking them questions.

Rose danced the Father and Daughter dance, she danced with her new husband, and with other family members. She remembered crying a lot. Ron wouldn't stop whispering things about when she was a little girl. He was crying along with her.

She was proud that she now got to call herself Rose Malfoy. Weasley was all in the past now.

Night approached. She and Scorpius would be taking a portkey to the Bahamas for their one-month honeymoon. Boy was she anticipating their first night together. It was only normal. She had maintained virginity all of her years at Hogwarts. And she knew it was worth it. Her Mother had even said so.

Rose sat on a chair as Scorpius slid the garter off her leg. He smirked up at her. She felt herself turning red.

All of the single guys were in a group. Scorpius flung it. Albus caught it. Everyone started laughing.

Then it was Rose's turn. She turned around and threw her bouquet to all of the single girls. She turned around. Ainsley had it in her hands.

Could there be another wedding soon in the future maybe? This could be a warning.

"Rose are you ready?" Scorpius asked, after about another hour.

"You bet."

"Goodbye you two. I'll miss you. It was so nice seeing you again," she hugged Ainsley and Becca.

"Have fun Rosie," Becca said.

"Live it up," Ainsley added.

She bidded her farewells to other friends and family. Rose walked over took Scorpius' hand.

They walked out to the portkey. It was a single white rose. It started glowing.

Scorpius and Rose both gave each other a nervous laugh.

"On the count of three," he said. "One-two-three."

Both of their hands touched it.

Rose's new life was about to start.

**I would like to know would you thought. Should I write another part? I have plans. Should I put them into action?**


End file.
